Forum talk:First Chamber
Article 2 – Rights of every human being in Lovia states: to have a living : should this be to make a living ? :: I mean: to have the right of having a home/house/apartment. So I figured 'living' would be a good word. Isn't it right? 15:05, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::What about have a shelter, though I am not sure, I could try to find the right expression if you give me some time. Lars 15:15, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'll look it up. 15:25, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I found residence. Isn't that nice? 15:27, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Perfect, that looks more like the 21st century we are living in ! Lars 15:34, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Great. What do you think of the rest of the text? Is it suitable? 15:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::i will propose my first proposal here Pierlot McCrooke 19:01, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::That's good. 19:05, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: I will make this country better Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Smoking ban As long as there is no beer ban it is good. I fully agree with Lars: ban + taxes + penalties. --OWTB 08:04, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Question Why is Pierlot absent? Has he been blocked? --Bucurestean 16:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Uhu, wikiwide, so I can't do anything about it. Well, that's what he told me, but I guess it's true. 16:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh really :O --Bucurestean 16:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::What did he do wrong? --Lars Washington 16:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Can I Vote? I agree to this system but I am not sure if I can vote. Anyway I will try to find out what happened to Pierlot. Thanks!.Ligency 08:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes you can. Please add "CIT" in front of your vote. 13:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) May I edit the page? Pierlot McCrooke 10:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :For talks, you may. If you would want to vote in the 2nd Chamber, you will have to be unblocked. 10:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh 10:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Five Point Dialogue As the new PM I would like to invite all parties in Congress for a dialogue about the reform that awaits us. It seemed best to me if we would try to reach a consensus on the proposal and vote it afterwards. It believe it would have a higher success rate than when we should have five separate proposals. Invited for this dialogue are the PD, LD, WLP, LCP and LOWIA. 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I want to add the following point (WLP): No automatic seat for the king Pierlot McCrooke 11:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw that the WLP already has some concrete views on this. I will copy it here, add your proposal and give my opinion some feedback. 11:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) # The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates. # Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations # We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system. # The Congress should control the Ministers, Governors, Mayors, etc. # Reduce the 4 layers of the political system to 3 layers. # Abolishment of State Courts # The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. # No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. He may not become Prime Minister or Judge though. # New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. This is the WLP proposal. I agree on most of them. Some comments: (1) Is okay for me but I doubt if it is needed (2) a must, but are there such regulations? (3) everyone should be allowed to propose a law, only Congress can vote and secretaries can only put law into action, also see 5 on this (4) Congress should be able to question all executing members of government - of any level - about their activities and relieve them of their duty if needed (5) I think it would be best to abolish state law and reorganize Congress in such a way that she has one chamber for representatives of the people and one for representatives of the states. The latter should then accept the proposal that was earlier approved by the people's representatives or make suggestions for changes and send it back (6) I completely agree (7) I don't see the point if the judge gets appointed by the secretary of justice, who can be questioned by Congress (8) I will remain neutral on this one (9) I totally agree. 12:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I agree on all of these points. However, I do wish to see the automatic seat for the King remain. After all, if he has to join a party and campaign in order to be elected it would damage his neutrality. He would have to form alliances and this would damage democracy. Therefore the automatic seat should remain. I say this on behalf of the LCP. Dr. Magnus 14:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I support the LCP view on the King's seat. 14:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I am glad you do, and it is no suprise to me mr. Medvedev! As for this point: :"The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates." I agree with this point, however not with "50% of the votes" part. A candidate should also be able to win with, lets say, as low as 40% if others get less support and votes. Dr. Magnus 14:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, second rounds are usual for presidential elections. 14:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::sorry to tell, but i never agreed with the "no seat for the king" thing! Considering all points, I must say i generally agree. I don't agree however with 1, 7 and 8. also, i think there is already such a provision as in 9. 14:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::So we have a (non-LOWIA, non-LD) consensus about the following: # No changes to the voting system in this reform plan; separate proposals can be made # Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations # We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system: Everyone should be allowed to propose a law, only Congress can vote and secretaries can only put law into action # Congress should be able to question all executing members of government - of any level - about their activities and relieve them of their duty if needed # An abolishment of state law and reorganize Congress into two chambers: one for representatives of the people and one for representatives of the states. The latter can then accept the proposal that was earlier approved by the people's representatives or make suggestions for changes and send it back # Abolishment of State Courts # No changes to the appointment of judges # Keep the automatic seat for the King in the Congress. # New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. :::Is this about it? If so, then I would also like to hear the opinion of the LD and LOWIA. 14:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Walden says ay, though the last item continues to bother me.. 14:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, if half of the congress is inactive, its decisions are no longer democratic. Perhaps we should make it 'mid term elections to fill the seats of the inactive ones'. The others could keep their seat. 14:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::then we should just change the mid-term election provisions, right? 14:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. When the last two parties give their opinion we can make the proposal in Congress. Please note that no-one has to follow his party if he doesn't agree. Also, changes can still be made in the first chamber. 15:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::we'll have to wait a little longer with the proposal i think: Congress only opens on February 1st! 15:09, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Opinion of the LD by former party leader Latin: # # # # # An abolishment of state law ## and reorganize Congress into two chambers: one for representatives of the people and one for representatives of the states. The latter can then accept the proposal that was earlier approved by the people's representatives or make suggestions for changes and send it back (Makes the system more complicated, you need more time to approve a law and more important: who will be the representatives of the states? We, the active people. It won't make any difference...) # # # (nothing against the King. But we keep at our point that in the next elections (2011), the King should become a candidate if he wants a seat in Congress). However, the LD won't block the reform for only this point. # , one of the main points. # (added point): no person can become Judge and Prime Minister at the same time. The King is not allowed to become Judge or Prime Minister. # (added point): English only official language of Lovia. Other spoken languages like Oceana can be recognized as regional languages but may not be used in administration (read: in articles). # (added point): The inhabitant/citizen regulation should become more clear ("inhabitant" is not described in the constitution for example). --Bucurestean 15:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :WLP (represented by me) agrees on the three added points! 15:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) LOWIA says: # No changes to the voting system in this reform plan; separate proposals can be made # Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations (too vague..) # We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system: Everyone should be allowed to propose a law, only Congress can vote and secretaries can only put law into action # Congress should be able to question all executing members of government - of any level - about their activities and relieve them of their duty if needed # An abolishment of state law and reorganize Congress into two chambers: one for representatives of the people and one for representatives of the states. The latter can then accept the proposal that was earlier approved by the people's representatives or make suggestions for changes and send it back # Abolishment of State Courts # No changes to the appointment of judges # Keep the automatic seat for the King in the Congress. # New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. # (added point): no person can become Judge and Prime Minister at the same time. The King is not allowed to become Judge or Prime Minister. # (added point): English only official language of Lovia. Other spoken languages like Oceana can be recognized as regional languages but may not be used in administration (read: in articles). (then there's no point in the recognition, I'm very busy now, but I'll explain it better later on) # (added point): The inhabitant/citizen regulation should become more clear ("inhabitant" is not described in the constitution for example). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Rather clear --Bucurestean 18:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :We should/could make a distinction between those proposals actually changing the way our country is run, and the less acute issues, such as the language issue (11). -- 19:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you have a point. --Bucurestean 19:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Points which are supported by a majority *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 (!): Only the part about the abolishment of state laws *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *12 To be discussed, exluded or postponed: 5 & 11. --Bucurestean 19:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'm abolishment of state laws. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::We already knew, dear Oos Wes. But there is about 9 against 1... --Bucurestean 19:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Me, Yuri and Dimitri already discussed the state laws issue, some time back. What we found, was that "transferring" the useful articles from the State Law to the Federal Law (by Congressial vote of course), proved the best solution. We got rid of the undemocratic state laws without creating a new State Parliament, and yet, we would preserve all valuable state laws. -- 19:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then there's no need for any local governors and we could better abolish all states... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::True Pierlot McCrooke 07:52, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The Liberal Democrats wish to reform the states but not as described here above. --Bucurestean 12:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So do we have a (more or less) general agreement on all topics described above, minus 5.2 (reform of Congress) and 11 (English only official language)? Those two should become separate proposals then. 12:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC)